


Rivals?

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-18
Updated: 2006-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leetah knows Cutter hides someone in his soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals?

She stamped her slender foot in frustration one more time. No matter how she tried to understand Cutter (Tam, all fierce and wild, strong, protective), there was a wall whenever she reached deep within their Recognized state. The wall guarded part of her mate from her. Worse, it was obviously guarding a soul pairing, as the feel/scent/trace of another soulname lingered there.  
She rose awkwardly, her stomach so heavy with the lives within. As she tried to turn, she was unbalanced, but a milk pale hand was there to steady her. She brought her gaze up to meet the ever-twinkling eyes of Skywise. Behind him, Cutter looked with concern at her.

"You should be careful, Leetah. Those cubs of yours wrestling you off balance?" Skywise quipped, and Cutter smiled. As he did Leetah noticed just how fondly his gaze fell on her, and then Skywise. The frustration of earlier died away, as she suspected she knew what soul that wall guarded.


End file.
